The subject matter disclosed herein relates to switch devices and controllers, and more specifically, to methods and systems that may manage switch devices during power surges in an adaptive manner.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to certain aspects of art that may be related to aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it may be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Switch devices may be used in electrical systems to couple and/or decouple power supplies and an electrical load. Systems may employ automatically driven switching circuitry and/or switch devices, such as transistors, to implement electrical converters, such as traction converters and rectifiers that may convert alternating current (AC) electricity to direct current (DC) electricity and buck converters that may change an output voltage of a DC power supply with reduced loss. In certain situations, the switch devices may be subjected to electrical stress during electrical surge events, which may occur due to fluctuations in the power supply and/or imbalances in the load. The electrical stresses may lead to excessive power dissipation and electrical stress in the switch and/or in the system, which may lead to thermal failure of components and/or the system.